1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to assignment of call tickets within a help-desk system.
2. Related Art
A typical help desk provides a central point for users seeking assistance regarding a certain software or hardware product. The help desk will usually employ some type of incident or call tracking software into which the help desk team can input a description of the issue and track that issue until it is ultimately resolved. Once an issue is identified a call ticket is typically generated. The call ticket is a record of the issue and contains appropriate related and relevant information. A call ticket can take the form of a physical piece of paper or, more commonly, an electronic record.
Some of the larger or more complex help-desk implementations assign a person to manage, the call tickets, commonly called a queue manager or queue supervisor. The queue manager typically assigns a ticket to an individual based on an arbitrary perceived skillset of the resource and the type of issue involved. In an automated call ticket system, a computer routes the next incident or call to the next available help-desk resource, without regard to that resource's level of expertise, history of performance, or outstanding priority incidents of the help-desk resource.
In other help-desk scenarios, the help-desk resources are responsible for picking which incidents they wish to support. This type of approach tends to lead to a “cherry picking” approach of resolving the quick and easy issues, while ignoring the more complex, time consuming problems.